


Write Your Name Across My Heart

by StarSparkle2403



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef Billy Rocks, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Writer Goodnight Robicheaux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Goodnight Robicheaux is already an accomplished author, but his newest novel is giving him a hard time. It will take a little inspiration from Billy to get him through it.
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Write Your Name Across My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing for this fandom, but this idea got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. I hope you enjoy!

Goodnight Robicheaux.

Most people just thought it was a pen name, because what parent would name their kid _Goodnight?_

In truth, Goodnight actually was his name. His middle name, but his name nonetheless.

Goodnight actually enjoyed the controversy over his name. He found that it kept people’s interest, and interest was key when your income was tied to how many of your books sold. Especially when your latest manuscript wasn’t even halfway finished and there was only a month until your deadline.

“I know you’re having a time of it,” Sam Chisholm, his agent, had told him. “But the people love you. They’re clamoring for new material.” 

If anything motivated Goodnight, it was a challenge, and “something new” sure sounded like one. He just didn’t know how hard it would be.

Goodnight sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. _“I should have just stuck with romance,”_ he thought, staring at his computer screen. _“Westerns and I do not mix.”_

He had the basis of the story, and most of the characters, but there was just something missing.

When a knock sounded on his door, Goodnight scowled and yelled, “Coming!” He stood, back aching from hunching over his keyboard, and ambled over to open the door. “Sam, I told you, I’ll have it do-” 

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted the man outside the door. This was most definitely not his agent.

“I came to make sure you’re alive,” the man said calmly. “You haven’t left in almost a week.”

Goodnight frowned. “Yes, I have. On Tuesday I had lunch with Sam. That was only two days ago.”

“It’s Sunday, Goody,” the man said, shaking his head in exasperation. He pushed past Goodnight and headed for the kitchen. “Now go get the groceries out of the car.”

“Whatever you say, Billy,” Goodnight chirped back.

{+}

Goodnight had met Billy a few weeks after his last book had been released. There was a book signing he had to attend, and Billy’s restaurant had been catering that evening.

After a solid three hours of signing copy after copy of Fleur-de-lis, Sam finally allowed Goodnight to have a break. He immediately headed for the food and moaned out loud the second it hit his tongue.

“I don’t think I’ve ever gotten that reaction to my food before,” a voice behind him said.

When he turned around, Goodnight’s eyes widened. The voice had come from an, admittedly gorgeous, man and Goodnight’s heart immediately quickened. With a charming smile, Goodnight replied, “Then everyone has been lying to you, _cher_.”

“You the author?” the man asked, placing a platter of appetizers on the table.

“Goodnight Robicheaux, at your service.” He offered a hand to the man, but wasn’t surprised when he didn’t take it.

The man snorted. “Is that your real name?”

“It is.”

After eyeing him suspiciously for a moment, the man said, “Billy Rocks.”

Goodnight grinned. “Well, _enchanté_ , Billy Rocks.”

{+}

Over time, Goodnight had gotten used to Billy’s presence. The man seemed to always be the one to cater any event Goodnight was invited to, and eventually, they became friends. That frisson of attraction Goodnight had felt when they first met never went away, but he learned to live with it.

Now, every once in a while, Billy would invade Goodnight kitchen when he thought the other man wasn’t taking good enough care of himself. Goodnight didn’t mind. He knew he sometimes forgot to eat when he was in the zone and didn’t fault Billy for wanting to correct that.

He just never thought that this man would be the key to finishing his novel.

{+}

“So? What do you think?”

“Is the bounty hunter based on Sam?” Billy asked, looking up from the page he was reading.

Goodnight smiled sheepishly. “Maybe?”

“And what about the gambler? Or the outlaw? Are they who I think they are?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _cher_ ,” Goodnight replied airily.

Billy rolled his eyes, trying to contain a smile. “Right. You didn’t happen to base all the characters on people that we know?”

“Nope.”

Shaking his head, Billy went back to reading. After a few minutes, he asked, “Where are you?”

“Hmm?” Goodnight glanced at him over his laptop. “What was that?”

“Where are you?” Billy repeated. “In the story?”

“I’m not in it,” Goodnight replied. “It would be pretentious to insert myself into my own story.” 

Billy set the papers aside and got up to sit on the couch next to him. “It might be,” he conceded. “But we need you.”

Goodnight looked away. “Little old me?” he joked. “I’m flattered.”

“Goody.” Billy caught his chin and turned him to look him in the eyes. “I’m not lying. We need you. You’re our glue, and that would be the same in any universe, fictional or not.”

“I’m not all that,” Goodnight said quietly. 

“You are,” Billy whispered, leaning closer and placing a whisper of a kiss on Goodnight’s lips. 

“I am?” Goodnight asked.

“You are.” Billy repeated, drawing him in for another kiss.

{+}

Three months later, a new novel that had fans raving skyrocketed up the charts.

The Magnificent Seven was so popular that Goodnight Robicheaux became a household name, and his wedding a month after only solidified his fame.

Goodnight Robicheaux never used to be a pen name, but Goodnight Robicheaux-Rocks had more of a ring to it.


End file.
